I Hex You
by Bumblebee1013
Summary: Ana and Edward have been together since birth and through death, but when Ana has been gone for a while traveling, what happens when she receives an invite to her brothers wedding when she didn't even know he was seeing someone? And what happens when everyone's lives are threatened due to what happened on his honeymoon?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of the Twilight movies, only my original character Ana Masen/Cullen. I got the idea for her powers from the new Avengers: Age of Ultron movie character the Scarlet Witch. The fanfiction will be based around the Breaking Dawn movies, and will be either an Alec/OC or a Seth/OC fanfiction.**

 **Prologue**

Myself, Ana, and my twin brother Edward were born on June 20th 1901 in Chicago Illinois to our parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Our human lives were as good as they could be, while we didn't emotionally connect with father, we were always the center of our mother's affections. We found that we both had an affinity for music, Edward with the piano and myself with the Violin. As we grew older, nearing 18 years of age, Edward began contemplating joining the army as soon as he became 18 but myself and our mother were the only things stopping him from it besides his age. This changed though during the Spanish Influenza in 1918; in the first wave of the sickness our father died, then our mother contracted the sickness later. She begged the doctor taking care of us, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to everything and anything possible to save myself and my brother. So after our mother's death, and with us nearing the end, Carlisle took us both from the hospital back to his home, and there he changed us into one of his kind. Vampires.

Through out the years after our turning, Carlisle was able to gain our love and trust, forming a deep bond with us that our biological father never did. He helped us realise that we possessed abilities; my brother the ability of telepathy while mine appeared more complicated. The way in which Carlisle tried to explain it to me was that I could manipulate probability via hexes, causing bad luck to those I hexed. We found that certain things had blossomed after our transformations; Edwards knack for reading people evolved to telepathy, and my knack for playing tricks on people and deflecting insults evolved into my hexes. In 1921, we gained a mother when Carlisle chose to change a woman called Esme to save her after her suicide attempt. Unfortunately, during 1927, Edward went through a rebellious period where he attacked cruel, dangerous people. While he went through this phase I chose to see if I could progress my hexing ability further; I ended up finding that I was able to light flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields, and deflect attacks from other abilities. By 1931, Edward had returned to us and our diet of animal blood; when it became 1950, we had gained four new brothers and sisters - Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

Over the years we all became a loving, but abnormal, family even with us all being from different places and times. We protected each other and made sure that none of us slipped up with our diet. Every so often, after a certain amount of years, we would move to different places so that our frozen appearances would not become questioned. We graduated from many universities, gaining vast amounts of knowledge and experience throughout our long lives. At one point in 1936, before Alice and Jasper joined us, we we came across a group of interesting occupants in Washington. It was a clan of Native Americans who called themselves shapeshifters with the ability to change their form into that of large wolves. Our family made a treaty with them, as long as we did not bite a human through hunting or turning, or go onto Quileute's land, the shapeshifters would not attack us.

After spending so much time with my new family, I found that I had begun to wonder what it would be like to be on my own as I would of been if I had gotten older. So I came to the decision that I would go traveling on my own to see the world through my eyes. It took my a day to convince everyone that I would be alright on my own, that they had taught me well; Edward, however, took longer to convince but after reassuring him that I would call him every morning and every night to tell him what I did that day, he finally caved in and I began my journey. I went every where I ever wanted to go, France, Spain, and more, but I always made sure to go to places at night or where there were a small amount of people. Every so often I would visit everyone to spend time together, before I went back out again for more traveling. Myself and Edward were still as close as we ever were when we were human, we called each other constantly throughout my travels to keep each other informed of the goings' on throughout the years. However, I never expected him to not tell me what had happened in the last few years. Especially his engagement to the human Bella Swan until I received the invite.

 **So that was the prologue to my new fanfiction. Let me know what your thoughts are on how it sound to you at the moment; whether it would be worth carrying on or if I should change anything.**


End file.
